Finding The Right Fit
by OnceUponAnAlternateUniverse
Summary: AU RedQueen. Regina and Ruby have been happily married for a little over a year. Life seems perfect for them, however, Regina desperately wants a child. At the adoption agency, Ruby and Regina stumble across some files on their early steps of parenthood that gives them the chance to change their life in the largest way possible. The story is WAY better than the summary!


I so love this pairing so I wanted to give it another go! I don't own OUAT or it's characters blah, blah etc...PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE! I will love you forever and send you a big fat message back. Thanks! Hope u enjoy x

* * *

"Darling, are you sure you want to go through with this?" Regina turned to her wife, unsure if she was being completely honest with her.

"Regina. I'm ready, okay? I know that you've wanted a child for God knows how long, and I've always been too insecure to go through with it. But... I've finally decided that it's time for me to let go and be happy. Not to mention make you happy as well."

Regina's eyes watered at her wife's genuine smile and loving eyes. "You know that you already make me incredibly happy, dear. We don't need a child to make me happy. I'd only want to go through with this if you are completely sure."

"I am. I really am. It's just... God, Gina. I've been thinking so much about my mom lately and it just messes with me, you know? It gets in my head and makes me feel like I'm not going to be a good mom."

Regina shook her head and smiled sadly at the taller brunette. "Ruby Lucas-Mills. Please listen to me. No matter what happened to you as a child, I know that you will be an amazing mother. Don't you think that I've had doubts regarding my childhood as well? But I realised that as long as we have love, and I know that you have an infinite amount in that big heart of yours, that's all we need."

Ruby grinned happily, believing her wife's reassurances, and stretched her long arms out to wrap around her tiny wife, pulling her into her warm arms. "You're right. Let's do it. We've waited too long."

Regina's smile was tender as she turned slightly and nuzzled into the deputy's neck. "Alright then, darling. Let's do it."

* * *

"Tink! Hey!" Ruby's voice shook as she picked up the call from her best friend.

"Hey girl. What's wrong with you?" Ruby sighed, her friend always picked up on everything with her.

"Nothing's wrong, T. Actually it's quite the opposite..." The tall deputy sheriff could almost see the Kiwi's eyebrow raise in response.

"Oh? Did you guys finally decide to have a threesome like I said? Good for you! But please don't ask me. I know that I'm crazy hot and all you lezzies love the accent but-"

"Tina! No! God no. To both of those... Suggestions."

"So... What is it?"

Ruby took a deep breath and managed to reign in her nerves. "Regina and I are going to go to the adoption agency tomorrow."

"OH MY GOD! RUBES! Babe that's AH-mazing! Congratulations!" The brunette laughed at the blonde's energised response.

"Thanks, I know."

"What? That's it? You're adopting a freaking kid tomorrow and all you can say is 'I know'?"

Ruby rolled her eyes and looked nervously to Regina across the room, chatting excitedly on a call to Kathryn.

"Please shut up. I am excited, I really am okay? I just... I'm worried about Regina. What if she doesn't really want this and is just saying it because she thinks we're never going to have a child?"

Scoffing was heard through Ruby's red covered phone. "Bullshit. Regina wants this okay? She called me the other night describing all the books she's read about adopting a child from the system. She's psyched. And you should be too. You're gonna be the coolest mom ever. And I'm gonna be the coolest aunt ever. It's gonna be fine."

Ruby's smile grew as Regina met her eyes across the room and blew her a kiss. "You're right, blondie. I'll call you tomorrow when we come home. Wish me luck."

However, apart from all the kind words from both her wife and best friend, Ruby still couldn't quell the guilt permanently settled in her gut.

(Later that evening)

Regina slowly brushed her hand over the soft expanse of skin that covered her wife's long neck. "Why are you worrying your heart, my love? Please tell me what's wrong. If we're moving too fast, I will understand.

Ruby turned her head and burrowed down into her heavenly silk pillows, courtesy of her Mayoral wife. "We're not. I want this as much as you do. I'm just... I know you wanted to have a biological child first. I feel terrible for pushing your dreams aside."-

Regina chuckled and shuffled closer to the taller woman, snuggling into her side.

"I do want a biological child, yes. Raising a miniature combination of us would be breathtaking to experience. But when you told me about everything you felt regarding adoption, I realised that I wanted to do it as much as you. We're very young darling, we have plenty of time to have a baby of our own. I need this just as much as a baby. I want to adopt a child, make sure they are loved and they have a family. I know you found that in Eugenia-"

"-Granny, babe. Her first name just sounds wrong." Ruby chuckled, bringing her head out of her pillow haven to drop a kiss onto her wife's forehead.

"You know what I mean. Darling, I want to give someone a family. I wan't to be a parent to someone who needs it the most. There is time for a baby later."

Ruby smiled appreciatively and dived into her wife's plump lips. "You're so amazing, you know? You're the youngest Mayor in the state and the best wife ever. You're gonna be such a great mom. I'm so goddamn lucky to be married to you."

Regina smirked and cupped Ruby's face as she brought their lips together, softer than before.

"I'm the lucky one, darling. You've been so incredible to me all these years. I don't know what I did to deserve you. I must have done something good to get the greatest love I could've wished for."

"FOR HERE YOU AREEEEEE, STANDING THEREEEE, LOVING MEEEEEE, WHETHER OR NOT YOU SHOULD...

SO SOMEWHERE IN MY YOUTH OR CHILDHOOD

I MUST HAVE DONE SOMETHING GOOOOOO-"

Regina burst into laughter at her wife's antics before clamping a hand over her mouth to quieten the woman.

"Really, dear? You had to sing The Sound of Music?"

"Don't you like my sweet, sweet serenading?It totally suited the moment. "

"What it did darling, was effectively ruin the moment. And yes, I do quite enjoy your serenading. While I'm inebriated at a Karaoke bar, of course. Typically one in Portland."

Ruby scoffed and pushed herself away from the tiny mayor. "Did you seriously just say that?"

"Well, Kathryn does have quite the distaste for the Rabbit Hole and Kathryn has a strange affinity for Portland..."

As soon as both women's eyes met, a set of playful mocha brown to unimpressed hazel, they both burst into sudden laughter and seamlessly melted together, Regina's head lying in its usual position on Ruby's chest.

After about 10 minutes of lying in the darkness of their bedroom, with only the pale moonlight to keep them company, Ruby's face split into a blinding grin as she tightened her arms around her drowsy wife.

"I so can't wait for tomorrow."

AN: Hey! Is this worth continuing? Please tell me in a REVIEW if it is! Reviews, Follows and Favourites make me happy and keep me updating! Please! Thanks xx

."


End file.
